


The elemental crusade.

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorey a soldier part of the Gladion empire is with war with Atlantina the empire of water. Sorey finds a dark secret about Gladion and needs the 4 elements water, earth, fire and wind. How will will he convince Atlantina, the forever enemy of Gladion!





	

Ch.1 The Lord of Calamity.

Sorey stared deeply at the night sky, the world was calm, for now. Sorey polished his sword as it gleamed amazingly. Rose his good friend was carrying some meat buns she made with Dezel. Sorey smiled as he took and ate one happily. The soft night wind blew faintly around Sorey's feather earrings moving them slightly. Sorey nodded at Rose to say " Goodnight. Let's hope for the best in the morning." As Sorey headed off to get some rest he heard a voice speaking below. It was the king of Gladion speaking to a dark hooded individual about destroying all the elemental cities to create a Gladion Utopia. Sorey was shocked to hear this message and hid himself quietly until the king retreated to his castle. Sorey then saw his chance to speak to the hooded individual. The hood smiled darkly " What you have heard is true young man, the elemental population will be dead under my domain!" Sorey shouted" That is ridiculous! I won't let you do that! I will warn them all of them! I will stop you from causing unwanted bloodshed!" The hood smiled " Fine, but if you were to stop me you will need all four elemental keys and true names. Only then will you have the power to stop me! " Sorey shouted " I think I do know one so far! It's Ruzlov Rulay!" The hood was shocked by his response, but smiled " But you need little Ruzlov to say his own name in the elemental shrine and the question is? How will you find him?" As the hooded individual smirked evilly at Sorey and went on his way. Sorey was filled with fear and anger, scared for everyone who will be in danger!

Rose cried " WHAT! You are going to Atlantina!?" Sorey nodded as he packed his things saying " I need to find this Ruzlov Rulay, he might be able to help us with the other elements. What I've heard he is the guardian of water." Rose was worried, first about the part of genocide Sorey has heard of and also the idea of going to the enemy state to find a could be/could not be real seraph. Sorey smiled at Rose giving her a sign everything is going to be alright. He then got up and left the city of Gladion giving Rose one last goodbye. 

It felt odd leaving Gladion Sorey thought as he left for Atlantina! The empire of Water. The walk was a long and trechorous one even going into a huge forest just to get a noise of Atlantian soldiers talking about an upcoming argument between king Glados and King Lefay. Sorey gulped as he called out to the men of Atlantina. One man replied " Hello young villager where are you coming from? " Sorey replied " I cannot give my current location but I believe your country is in grave danger!" The men looked shocked " Is this true!" Sorey replied " Take me to King Lefay and I will explain!" 

" Young man, you are telling me a monster and the king of Gladion are plotting a war on all elements to create genocide!" Sorey nodded in a serious manner " Yes!" " Yes! Of course of a Gladion is believable! I think the young man is lying!" King Lefay cried " Mikleo my boy!" The young ponytailed man came in with his golden staff on his back after a time of training. He gave Sorey an evil glare. King Lefay snapped " Mikleo! Why would this young man give us such information if he was the enemy?" Mikleo cleared his throat and replied " To put unnecessary fear on our people what else?" Sorey looked at Mikleo and asked " Excuse me, Prince Mikleo?" Mikleo gave a angry look " Do NOT speak to me! How dare you!" he then he turned to his father " Believe him if you wish, I won't hear his uncanny lies!" proceeding out of the room. Sorey looked sadly as he left. King Lefay smiled " I apologise for his rude behavior." Sorey nodded understandably but was saddened by the Prince's angry outburst. Angry or not he needed to convince the Prince at all costs!

End of Ch. 1


End file.
